


Something... ineffable

by AbbieD_Arcy



Series: Of bookshops and Bentleys (Ineffable Husbands Week 2019) [7]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Falling In Love, I'm tired and I have work tomorrow, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Husbands Week 2019, M/M, POV God (Good Omens), prompt fill: ineffable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 19:37:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20569766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbieD_Arcy/pseuds/AbbieD_Arcy
Summary: "She looks at them with a smile, watching Her childs roam Her creation and walk among the humans She loves so much."Prompt fill: Ineffable for the Ineffable husbands week 2019





	Something... ineffable

**Author's Note:**

> Have to work tomorrow extra early so I'm cutting this short! Hope you all like it!

She looks at them with a smile, watching Her childs roam Her creation and walk among the humans She loves so much.  
  
Aziraphale, Her little angel, made of sunlight and summer skies. Crowley, Her little fallen angel (he is not a demon as he still has a good heart She thinks), made of stardust and dawn light.  
  
She sees them enjoying Earth, protecting humanity, fearing to be found. Her angels are a bit idiotic, but they brave them with the angels intelligence and the fallen angel cunning wit. And they outsmart all of them.  
  
London, Paris, Rome... They trip and travel, and she keeps making them cross each other till they make the agreement.  
  
Just as she planned.  
  
And then, the Apocalypse.  
  
Finally, they are sitting together, and She can't help but to smile fondly when Crowley ask Aziraphale if all was Her idea. If stopping the Apocalypse was Her will.  
  
She has created all under her idea and a plan she only knows, the world and Her creatures walking their designed paths together.   
  
But they? They are something else. Something... Ineffable.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos, comments an love are highly appreciated!
> 
> Have a nice night!


End file.
